Lotor (DotU)
Prince Lotor is the evil son of the Drule King Zarkon, and enemy of the Voltron Force. Voltron: Defender of the Universe continuity Proud but arrogant, cunning but temperamental,Lotor has the potential to be a great leader but not the discipline to keep his impulses in check. He dislikes his father greatly, and wishes to rule in his place with Princess Allura by his side, to whom he has developed a strong and obsessive attraction. While Lotor (a notorious womanizer) initially simply wanted Allura as part of his harem, he eventually grew a genuine albeit twisted love for her (wanting her as his queen instead of other suitors such as Princess Corral). So powerful is his attachment that he is unable even to destroy a holographic image of Allura. Lotor's hatred of Keith is even stronger, bhaving seen Allura's love for Keith. Because of bond Allura and Keith share, Lotor has singled out Keith for death more than any other Voltron Force member. Lotor possesses intellect and charm, and is a powerful man who "exudes" force and emanates what seems to be pure evi; the only exception to this is when he is near Allura. Lotor was born to Zarkon and an unknown mother. During the war between the Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire, the prince led a conquest campaign ostensibly on behalf of the Empire. Among the worlds that Lotor has conquered, one of the first was the planet Zaul which he conquered as a boy. He was assigned to command the campaign against Planet Arus and Lion Voltron, with Mogor as his senior military advisor. It was on Arus that he first met Allura and Keith. The prince would develop both a hatred of and a rivalry with the leader of the Voltron Lion Force, making it very personall. At the same time, he would also develop the aforementioned attraction to Allura as well, only becoming more obsessed with her after she eluded his grasp. During a meeting between Zarkon and the rulers of Planet Pollux, Lotor met Princess Romelle who he became attracted to due to her resemblance to Allura. While Romelle was initially friendly to Lotor, she quickly came to dislike him (possible due to the jealousy she had upon seeing his harem women). He later went to Pollux on a joint mission to destroy Voltron. The mission failed, and Lotor betrayed Pollux, capturing Romelle in the process, holding her as a prisoner on Doom. One day, he was ordered to marry Princess Corral. Wanting Allura as his bride instead, he, Corral, and Haggar devised a plan to capture the princess by placing her in a magical sleep, effectively faking her death. After Allura was put to sleep, a funeral was held and Lotor hijacked the ceremonial carriage. The Voltron Force stopped him, although he got away. It was revealed here that when he dreams of Allura, sometimes Allura is replaced with a woman resembling his mother. He later ordered his guards to take Corral away after his plan failed, rejecting her. Sometime later, Lotor challenged his father in a duel at the Castle Doom arena. He lost, and would have been executed without Haggar's intervention. Lotor then led an attack against Arus and Voltron, successfully crippling Blue Lion. He had Romelle escort him during a mission to destroy Voltron using the Omega Comet When Romelle refused to marry him, he cast her into the Pit of Skulls The princess later escaped. After failing a mission to destroy Voltron, losing the Interstellar Ion Cannon in the process , Lotor is arrested by Zarkon. However, less than three days later, following Zarkon's failure to destroy the cannon, agents of the Drule Empire work with Mogor to depose Zarkon and install Lotor as king. Lotor has Zarkon pilot a Robeast in his image , but the Robeast is destroyed, with Zarkon narrowly escaping death. But Lotor could not repel the Alliance invasion. When Mogor and some nobles begged the king to surrender, he killed them. Lotor then made his last stand, and was defeated with the intervention of Sven and the Space Mice. Apparently, it was due to the intervention of the Drule Empire that Lotor was not dead or a prisoner of the Galaxy Alliance, and was restored to his position as crown prince. Lotor would remain on the sidelines of the war between the Alliance and the Empire. But the destruction of Planet Drule and its empire created a power vacuum which Lotor was only too eager to fill. He led several offensives, even against Earth and Galaxy Garrison. One day, his father made an alliance with Queen Merla. He had later married Merla on orders from the king. The marriage was later divorced or annulled. Sometime later, he made an attempt on his father's life, and was imprisoned. He later escaped, and intervened to save the Voltron Force from Zarkon. He thus declared war on the King of planet Doom. This debt was later repaid when he was captured by Zarkon following a raid by Voltron on Doom. The Voltron Force and Merla freed him from the Pit of Skulls. He later reconciled with his father, leading the Voltron Force to a fake Planet Doom that was rigged to explode. Voltron: The Third Dimension In the last battle with the Voltron Force before the defeat of the Doom Empire, Lotor was mortally wounded when Voltron destroyed his command ship. Though he was retrieved, Lotor was a shattered shell of his former self. in order to save his life, Alliance doctors and cyberneticists were forced to rebuild Lotor using artificial metal-based limbs and body parts. Subsequently, Lotor was incarcerated under maximum security conditions at the prison facility Bastille 12. However, he escaped and perpetrated his revenge on the heroes, though he still has feelings for Allura. In this version, he was voiced by Tim Curry. Devil's Due comics continuity Modern Comics continuity Personality, Appearance, and Skills A handsome and broad-shouldered individual, Lotor is the epitome of "Drule perfection", possessing a long white mane of hair and the signature yellow catlike eyes that are a trademark of the Drule species. That said, Lotor is an extremely selfish individual, caring only for himself and Allura. Not merely indifferent to the suffering of others, Lotor appears to take a sadistic delight in their misery and pain. Any "weakness" Lotor ever displays on his own part is most likely a ruse or other ploy to either gain advantage, buy time for himself, or in the case of his lost duel versus his father Zarkon, a means to save face. Lotor has demonstrated himself to be a powerful and skilled warrior, a natural with a Laser Sword, and gifted in the use of other melee weapons. Showing proficiency with a halberd weapon, Lotor is equally adept with energy sidearms such as a laser pistol. A child prodigy, Lotor not only began his military career at a very young age, but conquered his first world as a boy. While age has not given Lotor necessarily more wisdom and discipline, it has expanded his skill and more importantly, his scope of conquest. AlternateLotor.jpg|In some episodes, Lotor's facial features are with a more prominent chin and harder face. This depiction somewhat resembles Cossack, another drule character. LotorThrok.jpg|Lotor in the Fleet Of Doom. Trivia Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe Lion Force characters Category:Drules Category:Planet Doom